


Another

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Erotic Electrostimulation, Kinktober, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Thor enjoys Steve's body and wants everything that Steve can give to him____Kinktiber prompt 9: Overstimulation





	Another

Sparring sessions between Thor and Steve were some of the Asgardian’s favorite pastimes while he was down on Earth. He was used to a very active lifestyle given his upbringing but few humans were able to keep up with him when it came to training. He was always having to be aware of just how much strength he was using so he wouldn’t hurt one of his friends, something he knew that Steve struggled with at times as well.

With Steve, Thor didn’t need to check his own strength since the super soldier could handle it. In return, Thor was given a match that made him work for every hit and every block. Steve was a fine warrior by both Midgardian and Asgardian standards as far as Thor was concerned and that was more than enough to draw his interest to the soldier as more than just a shield brother.

The interest that Thor felt was very much reciprocated by Steve and as the end of one of their sparring sessions came to a close both men were feeling more than a little heated and ready to do something about it. Water bottles and towels were ignored as thirst and sweat became inconsequential in comparison to the two of them getting their hands all over one another.

The trip from the middle of the gym over to the elevator was a stumbled journey as they both attacked each other with tongues and teeth, hands grabbing at any body part they could reach with a few items of clothing being torn in the process. By the time the doors to the elevator opened both Thor and Steve were rock hard in their sweatpants and pulled apart only long enough to get into the elevator itself.

Thor slammed Steve into the wall of the elevator causing the whole car to shake as he attacked the soldier’s mouth with his own once more. Steve gave just as good as he got, tangling his tongue with Thor’s while grinding down on the leg that Thor had forced between his own. Heavy breathing was the only sound as the doors closed behind them and the car began its ascent up to one of their floors. Neither of them cared much at the moment whose floor they ended up on so long as there was a bed for them to use.

After a thorough exploration of Steve’s mouth Thor pulled away just enough to drag his lips over Steve’s jaw and down his neck leaving red bite marks in his wake.

“You are a fine warrior Steven. So strong,” Thor praised into Steve’s neck between bites. “You are a very worthy conquest.”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Steve growled as he ground himself harder against Thor’s thigh, so close to the edge that he didn’t notice the elevator coming to a stop and the doors opening. All he cared about in that moment was seeking the high that was just out of his reach.

Feeling how desperately Steve was rutting against his thigh made Thor’s blood heat and he pressed closer, putting more friction against Steve’s trapped cock. That added friction was just what Steve needed to be pushed over the edge. His fingers dug into Thor’s shoulders certain to leave bruises behind as his body shook through his orgasm.

Thor enjoyed the way that Steve clutched at him and held his partner firmly against the wall so that Steve wouldn’t need to worry about his legs giving out from underneath him. A faint blush painted Steve’s face as he relaxed once more into Thor’s hold, his own pants ruined but still feeling Thor’s hard length pressing into his hip.

“Looks like our stop,” Steve said, rocking himself against Thor, making the Asgardian hiss at the added pressure against his hard cock. “Why don’t we go take care of that for you?”

Thor’s mouth crashed against Steve’s in a quick kiss before he was grabbing up the super soldier and throwing him over his shoulder making Steve bark out in laughter. Long strides took Thor through his apartment which the elevator had ended up on and into his bedroom where he tossed Steve down onto his bed in a sprawled heap.

A smile split across Steve’s face as Thor crawled up onto the bed after him and in between his spread legs. Their mouths came together again this time in a slower, sweeter kiss. Steve’s hands cupped the sides of Thor’s face holding him close while Thor’s fingers played along the edge of Steve’s sweatpants, tugging at it and dipping his fingers just under the fabric.

“I want you Steven,” Thor huffed against Steve’s lips as the God drew away slightly. “Will you allow me to have you tonight?”

“Yes,” Steve growled out, pressing his hips up against Thor’s own. “Yes Thor.”

With permission granted Thor was quick to reach under his pillow to pull out the bottle of lube that he had placed there earlier in the hopes of being able to tempt Steve up to his rooms. Bottle in hand Thor crawled his way back down the bed pulling Steve’s pants down along with him and tossing them aside to be worried about later.

Steve’s cock gave a little twitch as the fresh air hit it and Thor felt his mouth water at the sight. Steve was thick and long and Thor couldn’t wait to get his mouth around it. Flipping the bottle open Thor coated his fingers with lube and set to work sliding them between Steve’s cheeks to his hole and beginning to stretch him open.

The way Steve’s hips canted up at the gentle intrusion made his cock bob along his thigh and Thor could no longer resist the temptation and leaned in, taking the semi-hard cock between his lips and giving it a tentative suck. Steve’s body arched on the bed at the duo sensations. He was still awash in endorphins from his recent orgasm and his cock was still a bit sensitive from it. Thor was gentle, though persistent, and soon Steve’s cock was hardening back up again inside of Thor’s mouth.

One finger became two and then two became three as Thor worked Steve open while using a trick with his tongue that sent sparks flying behind Steve’s eyes. When Thor’s fingers found the bundle of nerves inside Steve’s ass and set about rubbing against it that was the last straw for Steve and the super soldier once more lost himself, this time in Thor’s mouth who swallowed down every drop that Steve had to give him.

It was only when Steve softened in his mouth that Thor pulled off, licking over every inch as he did so as not to miss a single drop. Steve couldn’t help but bite his lip and clench down around the fingers at the overstimulation on his cock but couldn’t deny how even that sparked heat deep in his gut.

“Come on Thor,” Steve encouraged his lover, squeezing his thighs around Thor’s shoulders. “Your turn already. I don’t want to leave you hanging here.”

“Oh I have no fear of that Steven,” Thor responded as he sat up, pulling his fingers out of Steve’s stretched hole.

Steve couldn’t help but whimper at the empty feeling left behind but watched intently as Thor worked himself out of his own sweatpants. A last coating of lube over the Asgardian’s cock was the final step before Thor was lining himself up with Steve’s hole and pressing himself inside.

If Steve was well endowed as a super soldier, even he had nothing on Thor’s size. The God was incredibly thick and stretched Steve open more full than he could ever remember being with every inch that worked its way past his rim.

“So good for me Steven,” praised Thor, his hands squeezing at Steve’s hips. “You feel so around me. I wonder how you would feel clenching down as you come on my cock. Can you do that? Can you come one more time for me?”

Thor’s lube slick hand wrapped around Steve’s cock that was still wet with his own spit and began stroking it gently, coaxing it back to hardness for a third time. With the serum coursing through his veins Steve had a quicker refractory period than most humans but even he had his limits. A third orgasm so fast wasn’t something that Steve thought he could manage.

“I can’t,” he panted out as Thor stroked his oversensitive cock. “I can’t do it Thor. It’s too much.”

“Don’t doubt yourself Steven. You can do this,” Thor coaxed, feeling Steve’s cock slowly harden once more in his hand. “One more time.”

Steve gasped a near sob as Thor worked his dick back to life. Each stroke sent a zing of pleasure through Steve that was nearly indistinguishable from agony with how overstimulated he was. That wasn’t enough to make him call it quits though and Steve moved with Thor meeting each of his thrusts and clenching down around the God trying to help him reach his own high that he hadn’t had yet.

“Come for me Steven,” Thor commanded as his thrusts became faster. “I wish for another from you. One last time.”

“Thor,” Steve moaned shakily, his body felt like a live wire, his dick oversensitive and yet somehow so close.

Lightning flashed in Thor’s eyes and sparked across his body. Those sparks traveled down Thor’s hand and dick, over Steve’s cock and right against his prostate making the soldier scream out his pleasure as he came one last time for his lover.

Steve’s entire body tensed up, arching back off the bed, as his cock spilled itself over Thor’s hand and his stomach. His orgasm seemed to go on forever as Thor stroked every last drop out of him until he had nothing left to give anymore and fell back onto the bed completely limp.

Seeing his lover coming apart for him was the last push that Thor needed. With a last stuttering thrust he pressed his cock in as deep as he could and lost himself in Steve’s body, spilling his seed and laying claim to the soldier. Muscles shook as Thor was worked through his orgasm until he was through, gently pulling himself out of Steve’s oversensitive body and laying down beside the soldier. A quick wipe down from the top sheet before being tossed away was the only care given to clean up. They both needed showers anyway and would clean themselves more properly then.

“I enjoyed myself greatly. We shall have to sparr again,” Thor murmured as he settled in beside Steve, one arm thrown possessively over Steve’s stomach.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, feeling sleep starting to claim him. “Just need a nap first and then we can have all the sparring sessions you want.”


End file.
